A Glimpse of Heaven
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: Joe finds himself in a whole new world. Heaven. Will he accept his new fate or fight to keep his life on earth? And is he willing to let his family and friends go? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**{{{*Little Piece of Heaven*}}}**

XxXxXxXXXxXxXxXx

"_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me." (Beauty and the Tragedy by Trading Yesterday)  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Now?" Sixteen-year-old Joe Hardy asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"No." Frank, his year older brother, answered firmly, waving his brother to remain behind him. This case was critical- it was all about timing. Something his little brother was not good at keeping. Just the other week Joe's hot-headedness almost cost them their entire case! It's was Frank's job to keep his impatient brother calm.

"How about now?" Joe whispered once again, now leaning against the wall.

"No!" Frank whispered loudly, his tone annoyed. "We have to wait until those two leave." Frank kept his eyes on two of the bodyguards at the front gate, having a conversation among themselves. "Once those two leave, we should be able to sneak in, get proof that Gerald stole the diamonds, then out."

"You sure no one else is home?" Joe asked wearily, looking around the estate.

"Gerald checked into work and won't be back until ten, his wife is away on a trip," Frank bit his lip, the guards don't seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

Joe shrugged, "So, how we going to get rid of twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb?"

"That's an excellent question." Frank sighed, checking his surroundings. "We got to get them distracted somehow."

Frank then noticed a newly painted black van parked right in front of the gate and smiled, "It'd be a shame if their car got screwed up, huh?"

Joe raised his eyebrow, "Now what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Frank scanned the area quickly and picked up a small stone and stretched his arm back, then suddenly released the stone sending it flying straight into the windshield, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces, as well as triggering the car alarm.

Joe was taken by surprised before applauding, "You still got that fastball, huh?"

Frank smiled as he led his brother around the side driveway and chuckled as they watched the two goons argue about their newly totaled car. Joe chuckled, "I didn't think you had it in ya, bro!"

Frank smirked as he led the way to the side of the house, "There should be a side-door somewhere-."

"But," Joe cut in, "won't that be alarmed or something?"

"As I was saying, there is a code that luckily I got!" Frank rushed to the door and began punching in numbers. "Did you call the cops?"

"Uh-huh!" Joe nodded. "They're around the corner waiting for me to call in with solid evidence so they can arrest him."

"Good." Frank punched in the last few numbers when a green light flashed as the door unlocked. Frank slowly opened the door and flipped the light-switch on.

"Whoa!" Joe whispered as the lights began to kick in the room. Large crates covered the cramped room, each one labeled a different drug. Joe whistled as he looked at them all, "Geez, that's a lot of drugs…"

"Well, I guess he's also a drug dealer. But we still have to find the diamonds." Frank noticed a small hallway. "I'm going to check his office, finish up the last few pictures for me will you?"

Joe smirked as he took pictures of the crates, "Whatever you say!"

Gerald's office was small and cramped, piled with papers from work. Frank noticed Gerald's laptop was on along with links to jewelry stores around Bayport, some even in New York City. Frank's stomach began to turn, _That's weird. Why would his laptop be on if he's not here? _Frank quickly spun around to warn his brother, but went straight into a large and heavy punch, sending him flying into the desk and hard on the ground.

"You shouldn't have messed with me kid," A low, chilling, voice said above him, "and I really wasn't in the mood to dispose of a body today…"

Frank tried to pick his head up, his vision still blurry. In front of him was a large man with a shiny object approaching Frank. Suddenly a loud voice came from behind the man, "FRANK!" He recognized that voice, it was Joe's.

Frank eyes shut closed as he heard loud crashes around him. _Come on, Hardy. __**Get. Up! **__Joe needs you!_ But his body refused to comprehend as he slipped away into a deep sleep…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Frank? Come on, Frank, wake up!"

A bright light shined in Frank's face, making his eyes quickly shut. He tried to speak, but his head pounded, making it hurt to respond.

"Frank!" Joe's voice more forceful this time, "Come on, please, please wake up!"

Frank forced his eyes to open, beside him Joe was sitting next to him. _Am I, at the hospital?_

Joe smiled, his vibrant blue eyes tinted with a light red, "How you feeling, bro?"

"Dandy." Frank spat out, holding his head. "What happened?"

Joe smiled, "The cops came and arrested Gerald, but he knocked you out pretty good. You were out for a few hours."

"How did the cops come?"

Joe smirked, "I made him chase me out of the room, and the cops saw and got him cornered." He paused before saying, "We were all really worried about you."

"We?" Frank asked, looking around the room. Sitting in the corner was his small, petite, mother who was leaning against the wall sleeping. Frank's heart ached for her, he hated seeing his mother upset as she was.

"I was going to wake her," Joe whispered, breaking Frank's thoughts, "but she was up all night with you and figured I'd let her sleep, you know?"

"Where's dad?" Frank immediately asked, noticing that he was not in the room.

"Dad's picking up me and mom breakfast." Joe smiled. "You worried all of us you know."

Frank smiled back at his brother, "Hey, you can't be the center of attention all the time."

Joe raised his eye-brow as he smirked at his brother, "I am not!"

Frank smiled as he rolled his eyes, "You're the baby, Joey. Mommy and daddy just love the baby-!"

"Shut up, old man!" Joe argued. Now remembering his exhausted mother, he quickly lowered his voice, "Besides, I haven't been in a hospital bed for a week and a half!"

Frank let out a low whistle, "Wow, that's a new record for you. I'm impressed."

"You should be!" Joe smiled proudly, placing his hand on his hip. "Just a week more until I beat you!"

"I'd like to see that!" Frank challenged back at Joe. Joe smiled as he shook Frank's hand, "Fine! If I can go another week without being in a hospital bed, what do I get?"

Frank thought about it for a minute, thinking of what his brother would want from him. There was his new iTouch that Frank bought other week that Joe was eyeing for. There was also his savings to get a new car, a black Porsche. No, he knew exactly what Joe wanted. Frank smirked as he showed off his favorite golden watch, "You can get my new watch."

"Whoa!" Joe's eyes widened with excitement as he grabbed Frank's wrist and looked closer at it. "Is this real?"

"Of course!" Frank smiled. "Now, what do I get if you do end up back in a hospital bed?"

Joe tapped his finger on his check as he hummed a tune, "Let's see…" He snapped his fingers as he pulled out a short chain from his t-shirt, "You can get my lucky charm!"

Frank smiled as he shook his hand, "It's a bet then!"

"I'm happy you're okay, honey." Laura smiled as she kissed Frank's forehead. "Do you need anything?"

Frank smiled, "Well, I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Good thing I bought extra then!" Fenton smirked as he approached the rest of his family, handing out their individual wraps. He handed Frank a small wrap and whispered, "It's better than the food here, trust me."

"Hey!" Joe protested, still chewing his bagel. "I never got good food while I was in here!"

"You make it too obvious." Frank pointed out.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Laura rested her head on Fenton's shoulder as she whispered, "It's good to see them both well again."

Fenton kissed her forehead as he watched his sons bicker, "I couldn't agree with you more."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Two Days Later**_

"Joe, it's wrong." Frank was losing patience fast. He had three essays to finish, two exams, as well as three quizzes and due to his recovery from the his attack, and it was nine. But he just couldn't say no to his brother's plea for help.

"I don't get it." Joe cried out, banging his head against his Trigonometry text book. "I never got it. She even said it."

Frank bit his lip, Iola used to be his tutor due to his own load of work. She would spend hours with Joe explain Chem to him, he joked how she'll be his tutor next year as well.

"Let me see," Frank took another look over his brother's math problem. "You didn't factor the denominator. See?" Frank took Joe's pencil and re-wrote the problem. "The problem says x-squared plus nine. Nine is a perfect square so if you do the square-root of nine you will get three and then you write x minus three and x plus three and Joe you're not listening to me!"

Joe's head rested on the textbook as he moaned, "I heard you, something with three."

Frank sighed, how could Iola bear this? He huffed loudly as he hit Joe's head with his notebook, "Stay focused! Trig is easy if you have **patience**! Something you seem to lack."

"Ow!" Joe cried, as he rubbed his head. "I just don't get it as easily as you do."

"I know, but I'm trying to help you and you're just ignoring me!" Frank debated, finishing the problem.

"I'm not!" Joe picked up his head and crossed his arms. "I heard you, nine is a perfect square!"

"It's not just a matter of hearing!" Frank argued. "You have to see what I'm doing so you can get it!"

"Not everyone is a genius like you, you know." Joe mumbled. "I'm just the brawl to your brain."

"Don't even play the pity card." Frank hissed back, stress kicking in. "You are smart too."

"Pity card?" Joe shouted, glaring at Frank. "It's the truth! I'm just going to fail math, become a hobo, and live in your million dollar mansion!"

"Shut up!" Frank shouted back. "You're going to get it!"

"Fine." Joe grumbled, scooting over next to his brother. "Do the next one."

As Frank started the next problem the door-bell rang, making the brother's exchange looks on who's going to answer it. Frank rose up as he handed his brother's notebook back to him. "Finish the problem while I get the door, and don't cheat!" Frank rushed down the flight of stairs to the front door. His parents went out for their anniversary dinner and weren't supposed to be back until later that night.

He first walked over to the window and brushed the drapes over to see who was at the door. A tall figure holding a pizza box leaned against the doorway.

Frank sighed of relief as he grabbed the money from the small table, "Joe! Pizza's here!" Frank opened the door with a smile as he took the three boxes, two for his brother and one for himself. Frank grabbed the boxes with one arm and handed the money in the other, "That should be enough."

"Thanks." The pizza man was a little taller, possibly a year or two older than Frank with red hair and pale green eyes that hid behind thick, black, eyeglasses. He crooked a smile as he pulled a small hand-gun from his back pocket. "Up against the wall."

Frank slowly put the pizza on the floor as he backed up against the wall, "What do you want?"

The teen had a shaky hand as he slammed the door behind him, pointing the gun up high. "Y-Your dad put my dad in jail! H-He works so hard to support me and my mom, h-he was innocent!" The teen fought back tears, his hand growing shakier as he kept his aim on Frank. "M-My dad didn't kill anyone! I-I can prove it- but you dad wouldn't even listen to me! He **is **innocent! I **will **free my dad!"

Frank slowly raised his hands as he said calmly, "I will help you. Heck, I won't tell anyone about this whole incident, just, put the gun down and I'll help clear your father's name."

"Liar!" He hissed as he approached Frank closer, his shaky hand still raised up at Frank. "You'll just have your father arrest me too!"

"No!" Frank cried, leaning closer to the wall. "I swear on my life that I will help you find your father innocent. You just need to slowly and calmly put the gun down."

And eerie silence filled the living room, the older teen glaring into Frank's eyes. Frank bit his lip, "My name's Frank. W-What's yours?"

"Luke." He whispered, never lowering his aim. "I was named after my father, Luke Benson."

"I'll help you, Luke." Frank repeated, lowering his hands. "Now, put the gun down so we can get to work."

Luke's shaky arm slowly began to lower as he studied every one of Frank's moves. A second eerie silence filled the room, the two teens stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Suddenly, a loud creak echoed from the second floor making Luke flash to his left and fired multiple times up the flight of stairs. Luke's eyes suddenly widened as he dropped the gun, and took off out of the house.

"Wait!" Frank took a step to chase after him, but heard a low cry coming from the top of the stairs. That's when his heart jumped a beat, making him dash up the stairs. "Joe?"

At the top of the flight of the stairs, Joe was curled up on his side, panting as he held his side. "Joe!" Frank knelt beside his brother as he tried to sit his brother up, "Joe! Hang in there!" Frank reached for his cell phone to dial for an ambulance, his shaky hands caused his phone to slip out of his hands and shatter down the wooden flight of stairs. "Shit!" Frank quickly grabbed Joe's phone from his sweatshirt pocket, now drenched in blood and dialed 9-1-1.

"Joey," Frank soothed, shaking his brother gently. "Joe! You have to stay awake!"

Joe stared up into Frank's eyes, warm tears mixing in with the blood pouring out of his mouth, he choked, "Hurts, too, much."

A female voice echoed into his ear, "What is your emergency?"

"My brother!" Frank cried, "He's been shot! I-I need help, please!"

"Stay calm, sir." The calm female voice repeated. Frank only could wonder how she can stay so calm in a situation like his. "We're sending over an EMT now, what is your name?"

"F-Frank. Frank Hardy." He stumbled, looking down at Joe. Joe looked into Frank's eyes, and finally closing them. "Joe! Frank screamed, "Stay with me, little brother!"

"Frank, how was your brother shot?" The female voice asked again.

"A-A break-in." Frank didn't have time to be interrogated. The ambulance sirens echoed from outside as the sirens wailed closer. "T-They're here. Thank you." Frank quickly answered as he hung up the phone and placed his brother's head on his lap. "J-Joe? JOE?"

Frank watched in shock as the EMTs rushed him down the stairs and into the ambulance. Frank followed the others into the ambulance and watched as the EMTs worked around Joe, "We need to get him in S.T.A.T!"

Frank looked down on his bloody shirt and hands as he watched the EMT check him. "Are you hurt?" The female asked. "Frank?"

Just as quickly as they left, they EMTs rushed Joe out of the ambulance and into the Emergency Room; Frank was lead by another EMT as he rushed to be by his brother's side. The EMT quickly held him back, "You have to come with me to be checked, Frank-."

"No!" Frank wailed, ignoring the others staring at him. "I'm not leaving him!"

"He's going into surgery now, Frank. You can see him after." Frank was lead in the opposite direction as he was placed in his own room. Frank had nothing left to do, but to pray.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Happy Anniversary, Laura." Fenton smiled warmly, raising his wine glass.

Laura smiled as she did the same, "Happy Anniversary, Fenton." The two gently tapped their glasses as they each took a sip.

Fenton chuckled, "Remember how on our wedding when we did our toast I hit your glass too hard and our drinks shattered?"

Laura laughed as she rolled her pale blue eyes, "How can I forget? But your touch has gotten lighter."

Fenton's cell phone rang, making him immediately reach for his phone. "Sorry, honey. I told Con, not tonight." He flipped his phone open, "Fenton Hardy, speaking."

"Mr. Hardy? This is Jackson Ruckers, the secretary at Bayport's Hospital? We have both your sons here with us, there was a break-in in your house and the robber attacked. We need you down here immediately."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I told you, I'm fine!" Frank argued. It's been almost a half-hour since the attack and he heard nothing about his brother's condition. "How is Joe?"

The male EMT, Tyler, shook his head. "He just got out of surgery; I think I can let you see him." Tyler handed Frank one of his t-shirts. "Don't want you walking around with that one you have on." Frank looked down at his blood-stained t-shirt and nodded, "Thank you."

Frank quickly changed his shirt and rushed beside Tyler. Tyler led him down many hallways before stopping at the I.C.U. "Wait here." Tyler rushed ahead of him and began speaking to the doctor. The doctor only shook his head and whispered something to Tyler before both men looked over at Frank.

The doctor slowly approached Frank as he handed something in his hand, "I'm sorry, we did the best we could do." Frank broke into a sob as he shook his head. "This was in his hand."

In Frank's hand, was Joe's lucky charm.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_What happened? _He remembers Frank wailing his name, other voices telling him to be strong, and then- nothing.

Silent, and empty, noting.

"Joe." A gentle voice called out to him.

Joe found it easier to open his eyes now that his pain was gone. His shirt was no longer bloody, neither were his hands. Joe slowly sat up and looked around him, _Where am I?_

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, followed by an all too familiar voice, "What are you doing here?"

Iola.

That's when he knew, that very fact that he would joke would never happen to him- He was dead. No, not only dead. But, in Heaven.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**{{{*Little Piece of Heaven*}}}**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside. Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry…I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it all go away…" (Cry by Mandy Moore)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He turned to face her, but suddenly stopped in his track, shifting his head back down the on the floor. How could he look back at her face knowing what he did to her? His guilt that he kept locked up busted open into tears. How could he look into those eyes that he thought he'd never see again? He broke into a sob as her voice echoed into his head.

"Joe." Iola's voice trembled, her voice filled with worry. "Oh, Joe." A cold hand grasped his, making him open his eyes and stare at the pale hand touching his. A hand he thought he'd never hold again.

"Joe," she repeated, raising his chin to face her. Her eyes dull as she shook her head, "You shouldn't be here."

"I-Iola?" Joe trembled, looking into those same eyes that once looked into his before saying, 'I love you'. But there was something different in her eyes, how beautiful they were to him there was no sparkle that they used to have. That sparkle of life that she lost not so long ago. "Iola." He repeated, keeping his composure as he asked, "W-What's going on? Where's Frank?"

She smiled as she held his hand, "Don't be afraid, Joe. I'm here to help you."

He hesitated before grasping her hand, following behind her. His new reality hitting him hard; He was dead. That's it for him. He'll never graduate high-school, never go to college, never open up his own business with Frank, never getting married, never having a child, and never live life. He was forever seven-teen, forever a high-school student, and forever dead.

He squeezed her hand as the light shined brightly in his eyes, making his eyes shut tight. "Iola?" He cried, feeling her grip loosen. "Iola!"

The light around him began to fade, revealing a small hospital room. Joe looked around, watching the light adjust to the room, listening to the voices around him…

"No! He can't be! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy. There's nothing we can do-."

"That's a **lie**! H-He can't be dead- he's **not**!"

Joe found himself floating, he gasped as he saw Frank, sobbing over his own dead body's chest, repeating his name.

Joe felt chills go down his spine, seeing his own dead body even freaked him out. He watched as Frank placed his gold watch around Joe's wrist. He placed his hand on Frank, "Frank! It's me! I-I'm okay!"

Suddenly a large hand went right through Joe's onto Frank's shoulder. Joe jumped and faced a man in a doctor's uniform, "You're parents are here, Frank."

Joe's heart sank as he stared into Frank's puffy red eyes, gasping for breath as he cried. Frank never cried, at least never in front of Joe. Joe only recalls Frank crying once; Iola's funeral. But never like this, never at the point where he couldn't stop.

Frank shook his head as he looked down at Joe, sobbing once more. "Frank," Joe whispered, "Please, don't be upset! I-I don't blame you…Come on, Frank-!"

"He can't hear you." Iola appeared on the other side of Frank, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I tried the same to you when I died."

"But, I felt you there with me…" Joe mumbled to himself. "I just, want Frank to know I'm okay- I-I think."

Iola's eyes stayed focus Frank. "We can't stay attached to this world, Joe. You need to move on, that's what God wants-."

"I can't!" Joe cried. "I can't, I can't leave! Frank, my parents, the guys, the girls- I didn't even say goodbye-." He bit his tongue, cursing under his breath. Iola never said goodbye to her friends and family either, but here she was now, smiling. _How the hell can she smile?_

"Oh, Joe, I know how hard this is, but," she kissed his check. "We can finally be together, in a better world."

"But," Joe watched his sobbing brother, and held back tears himself. "I just can't leave him like this."

"I felt the same pain, watching you Joe."

"Please," Frank whispered through sobs, "I-Iola, please, I-I can't lose him, p-please." Iola shut her eyes tight, shaking her head. "I-I know you want him with you, b-but, h-he can't go! Please, Iola…"

Joe shut his eyes tight, covering his ears. He prayed this was all a dream, and that he'd wake up from Frank's punch, telling him to pay attention to his tutoring to pass his test. But instead he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a field of lilies, a blue sky surrounding him as well as laughter of others.

Iola appeared beside him, walking a head of him. Joe watched her walk as he asked, "I-Is this, heaven?"

"Not, exactly." Iola started. "You need to be emotionally ready to enter heaven, letting go of earth. And everyone back on it. Your parents, Frank, your friends, everyone."

Joe collapsed in the field, burying his face in his hands. "I-I can't, Iola. I just can't!"

She sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his. "Joe, I know exactly how you're feeling, but you won't ever leave them. You will see them every day, you will see how wonderful their life will be, and you can keep them safe." She giggled as she slowly held his hand, "You don't think you survived all those near death experiences just because of you luck, now did you? I protect you and Frank whenever I could. It wasn't your time then…"

He knew how much he'd regret asking, but he just had to know, "Why didn't you protect me now?"

"I couldn't." She frowned. "I was asked to not interfere with what was about to happen."

"Who asked you?"

"God." She answered simply.

"O-Oh." Joe looked away. He believed in God, and he always had. Whenever Frank was hurt or even dying, he would pray that Frank's life could be spared. And it always worked. "I-I'm not a good Catholic though, If you don't go to Church then you're damned. So how did I end up here?"

"That's not entirely true, Joe." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's all the good you have done throughout your life. All those people you helped, all the innocents' lives you saved, heck, even stopping terrorists from killing citizens. That's why you're here Joe, because you made it your priority to go the distance to help someone else."

Joe forced a smile, "You made me sound so much better than I feel."

Iola looked up at him as she kissed his check, "Well, it's the truth." She went to her feet as she held out her hand. With her big smile, "Come on, I want to show you around."

Joe didn't move, he just stared up at the open sky and said, "So, this is it?"

"Huh?"

"That's it. My life's over. Forever."

_How can I just let go of everyone? Mom, dad, Frank, Biff, Chet, Nancy, Bess, George, Vanessa, hell, even Callie, how can I let go of them? _

Iola pulled Joe's arm, forcing him to stand as she began walking down a trail. "Come on, Joe. The banquet is going to start!"

"Uh, banquet?" Joe questioned, hesitating to follow her.

"Don't you remember all those bible stories when we went to school together?" After Joe shook his head she laughed, "Well it was a long long time ago, everyone is celebrating your arrival here!"

Iola held his hand as she walked beside Joe, hoping that he'll accept his new fate. But she knew, deep down, that Joe will fight so hard to get back to Earth. And she knew, even she, couldn't stop him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Frank!"

Frank jumped to the familiar voice behind him, but his body refused to move. His head, resting on the edge of Joe's hospital bed, his hand holding his own wrist watch, now placed on Joe's hand. He could hear his mother sobbing as she rushed beside him and hugged him before rushing over to Joe. She brushed her hand through Frank's hair, hugging him close, apologizing to Frank.

Frank felt uneasy when he didn't hear his father's voice. Fenton was silent. Frank didn't want to raise his head, he didn't want to see his mother's tears, even his father's, and worse, Joe's dead body. He wanted to stay in his black abyss, shutting himself from reality in hopes that he will awake from a terrible nightmare.

But his mother's loud sobs proved otherwise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**{{{*Little Piece of Heaven*}}}**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_I'd cry out with no reply and I can feel you by my side…And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why…we cannot separate cause' you're a part of me. And though you're invisible I'll trust the unseen…" (Never Alone by Barlow Girl)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I can't wait to see their reactions! They're going to **freak**!  
_

The seventeen-year-old strawberry blonde sleuth rushed toward the Hardys front door, dashing through the flurries of snow, waiting anxiously for her father. "Come on, dad!"

Carson wearily approached the house, Fenton and Laura knew they were coming of course and left the night so that Frank and Joe could be surprised. But when Carson tried to contact them to let him know their flight landed, neither answered their phones.

"I don't know, Nancy." Carson said taking his place beside his daughter. "Maybe they went out, we should go back to the hotel for a little bit."

"Joe told me he has a test coming up and that he and Frank would be home." Nancy rang the doorbell and waited patiently at the door. A moment past and there was not a peep in the house.

"Strange," Carson walked off the porch and looked inside the lighted house. "All the lights are on. Someone has to be home-."

"Dad?"

Carson turned back to his daughter and found her slowly opening the front door. Carson watched as his daughter slowly, but carefully, walked inside the silent house. "Frank? Joe? Mr. Hardy? Mrs. Hardy?"

Carson held his daughter by her shoulder and took a step in front of her. "Something isn't right here." Carson walked in the living room first and spotted the un-opened box of pizza. "Someone is here." Carson knelt on the floor and picked up a shattered cell-phone, "Nancy, is this-?"

Fearing the worst Nancy darted up the stairs calling Frank and Joe's names. Ignoring her father's protests, she continued to run up the flights of stairs. She suddenly stopped at the very top and gasped at the sight in front of her. The pool of blood.

"Oh my God." Nancy gasped, covering her mouth.

"Hello?"

Nancy turned around and saw Carson on the phone. She watched as his mouth slowly dropped and his eyes opened wide, now staring up at Nancy. "W-W-We'll be right there…"

"Dad?" Nancy feared as she rushed down the stairs. "Who was that?"

"It was Mr. Hardy," Carson lead his daughter to the coach and sighed, "Nancy, I'm so sorry, but-."

Nancy's heart raced, she knew the news couldn't be good. She studied her father as his tear-filled eyes stared into her, ready for her reaction.

"Joe is dead."

XXxXxXxXxXxxXx

"Joe is dead."

Joe's surroundings suddenly changed around him, suddenly he heard a female sob. An all too familiar voice crying his name.

_It can't be…Nancy?_

Joe found himself back in his living room, but this time, Nancy and her father sitting on their coach. The father's arms wrapped around his sobbing daughter; that's when Joe knew. That now she knew.

"No, no!" Joe rushed over to the family. Falling to his knees to be on Nancy's eye-level. "Nancy, please, Nance! It's me! Joe!"

As expected, Nancy didn't hear him. She continued to sob into her father's chest, "Why, dad? Why?"

"Nancy!" Joe shouted louder. "NANCY! I'm here! I'm okay! Come on, Nan!"

"I just don't know, honey. But," Carson slowly raised his daughter's chin, "I know how hard this must be for you, but Frank needs you right now, more than anything. You need to be strong for him. Do you understand?"

Nancy nodded slowly, wearily standing on her own two feet. Carson quickly grabbed his coat and headed for the door with Nancy slowly following behind him.

"No!" Joe cried behind Nancy. He didn't care what Iola said, he needed someone to hear him. And This was his only chance. He quickly grabbed Nancy's arm and tried to pull it back, "NANCY! NANCY! IT'S ME! Y-You have to help me! Please! I need your help!"

To his surprise, she stopped short. She ran her hand down her arm where Joe's hand was and slowly looked behind her, as to search for something.

_It's working! _Joe squeezed it tighter, "Nancy? Can you hear me?"

Nancy stared right through Joe, her hand clingged to her arm she shuddered.

"Honey?" Carson slowly approached Nancy. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-Is it just me, or is it cold?"

"A little," Carson agreed. "Come on, Nancy. We really have to go…"

Nancy's arm suddenly felt numb, exactly where Joe's hand grasped her. She looked back once more before following Carson out the door. She couldn't deny that cold sensation and that feeling of being needed. She too would have sworn that as she walked out she heard a voice saying, "Help."

Joe's voice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a blink of an eye, Joe found himself back in the field again. Joe got to his feet as he examined his surroundings, wondering how he can go back to earth and heaven so quickly.

"Joe."

He jumped as he forced a chuckle, "Iola, you scared me for a second."

"Joe." She said firmly, shaking her head. "You can't do this."

"Do what?" Joe questioned, trying to avoid trouble.

"You can't go back to Earth, Joe-."

"I got to Nancy- Iola! S-She felt me! She did!"

Iola's eyes widened, shaking her head in disbelief. "There's no way, Joe."

Joe raised his hands in frustration, "But it did! And if I could still have contact with Nancy, maybe Frank can hear me, and maybe I can go back somehow!"

"This is crazy talk! You can't, Joe! You have to accept your fate here and-."

"Maybe that was your destiny, Iola. But-," Joe's voice weakened. "I don't think it's mine. I think God sent me here for a reason, a-and I think he wants me to go back to Earth. So I can tell my story and be with everyone again. Like you said, you tried to make contact and it didn't work for you. But it did for me! Maybe I can go back somehow! Maybe this is all like a trial!" He smiled as he held her hands, "Come with me! W-We can go back together! We can be together-!"

"Joe. I died two years ago; I don't have a body to go back to. This **is** where I'm supposed to be."

"Who says?" Joe argued.

"God. But, you are right Joe. But, you only have a half hour."

"What do I have to do?"

"I've never done this before, you have to find out on your own…" She watched him start to walk off and cried, "Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you go…" She loosened from his grip and turned her back away from him. "We won't be together until you come back for good…"

"I know." He trembled as he started to run off, knowing that in order to have a life, he has to move on with who's dead. _If I could get to Nancy, I need to get to Frank! But...what do I have to do? Maybe Nancy could help?_

Iola smiled as she watched him disapear. _I knew he'd figure it out._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A half hour ago, he was typing a 10,000 worded paper for his History class that was due by Monday.

A half hour ago, he was getting a migraine from his brother's whining about his test.

A half hour ago, he was face-to-face with a gun-man.

A half hour ago, his brother was alive.

A half hour ago, he himself was alive.

Now, they are both dead.

"Frank? Honey, please, talk to me."

Frank stayed put on Joe's side, his hand still clenching Joe's cold one and his head still buried in Joe's bed. He shuddered at the squeeze of his own mother's touch. How could he ever look at her the same? Hell, even his own father? _He's dead because of me. It's my job to protect him-. Was my job. _

"Frank. Please!" His mother sobbed, trying to pull him up from his slumber. Suddenly his mother snapped, shaking his arm firmly. "For the love of God Frank, **look** at me!"

Something inside of Frank turned, he never heard his mother so distress, so weak. Frank forced his eyes to open, for the first time, terrified to see his own mother.

Laura's eyes flooded with tears, her hands were trembling on Frank's shoulders, and her new evening dress was disoriented. She was a total mess.

But Frank looked past all that. He only focused on his mother who tackled him into a hug. "Oh, Frank. I love you so much, honey."

Frank slowly hugged his mother back and slowly opened his eyes back, and found himself facing Joe's dead body. It made Frank feel sick. So he shut his eyes once again.

He wondered where his father was. Was he still in the room? Not saying anything? Was he gone? His mouth was dry, still speechless for words.

"Laura."

Frank finally turned his head and faced Fenton, his arms crossed and his eyes still flowing with tears he gestured to the door, "They're here." Fenton cleared the doorway to reveal Nancy and Carson standing arm by arm.

"Nancy, you don't have to see him if you don't want to…" Fenton warned, his voice trembling as he broke into a sob.

But Nancy didn't care, she couldn't care about herself at a time like this. She rushed to Frank and gave him a hug. He held her tightly, crying on her shoulder. Nancy never seen Frank cry before, it made her feel uneasy at first. Frank was always the strong firm one in the group, holding together Nancy and Joe. He'd be the glue that held the team together. When one member crashed, he'd pick up all the pieces and put it back together.

But when the leader falls, what happens to his troops?

They fall too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nancy held Frank tight, and shut her eyes tight, telling her body to not cry. No matter how hard she tried, the tears continued to flow. She opened her eyes slowly to look down at Joe's body, just to see for herself that her feelings at the house were fake.

Her eyes widened as she shook in fear. Frank held her tighter, figuring that she saw Joe's dead body.

It wasn't the dead body that startled her. It was Joe Hardy alright. But Joe was pale white, see through, his eyes widened too, and was standing over his own dead body. He jumped just like a child being caught breaking a rule. He looked down at his own body then at Nancy, his eyes begging for assistance. "Nancy, help me."

"Oh my God." Nancy breathed.

"Nan, I-I'm okay. Just tell Frank that for me." Joe said quickly not moving from his spot. "Tell him, that I'm coming back. B-But I don't know how! I-I only have a half hour! You have to keep my body here-!"

"Joe." She breathed again.

"I-I know." Frank cried his chin buried in her shoulder. "J-Just don't look, Nancy. I-I'm so sorry."

"Please, Nancy." Joe begged. "Tell him this isn't his fault!"

"Frank?" Nancy pulled Frank off her shoulder and made hard eye-contact with him. "Joe said this isn't your fault a-and that he'd come back. He promised."

"What?" Frank asked offensively. "Nancy, what are you-?"

"He's here." Nancy whispered.

"Nancy, honey?" Carson approached his daughter. "We should go back to the hotel."

Nancy hugged Frank and whispered, "Keep his body here, no matter what."

"Wait, Nancy!" Frank watched as Carson and Nancy slowly leave, leaving a dumbfounded Frank to return to his position and to pick up the fallen pieces...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

**{{{*Little Piece of Heaven*}}}**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine...Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…" (From the movie "Tangled" sung by Mandy Moore) _

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXx

Nancy sat in the passenger's seat in her father's car, slowly driving away. Carson kept his mouth shut and focused on the road in front of him, his mind troubled with the thought of the Hardy's. He could never imagine what it must be like to lose a child. He glanced over at Nancy looking at his own beautiful daughter, knowing if it were her he wouldn't be strong enough to carry on.

The car came to a slow, then to a stop. Catching Nancy's attention she turned to her father, "Dad? Are you okay? Do you want me to drive?"

"No." Carson trembled, turning to face his daughter. "I know how much you want to be there with Frank, honey. But, this is a very hard time they are going through and I'm sure they just want to be together. You understand don't you?"

"Yes." Nancy admitted. Yes, she desperately wanted to be with Frank. Even she knew it was best for him. But Joe' s echoing voice urging her to help him wouldn't escape her mind. What if Frank thought she was crazy? What if she is crazy? What if she really did see Joe? What If Joe was really coming back?

"Dad," Nancy started. "What I said to Frank, it was true."

"Why would you say something like that to him?"

"Because it's true! Back at the house, I felt him touch my arm and I heard him begging me for help. Joe needs my help to get to Frank and to come back. I need to go back and help them!"

"Nancy, you're talking nonsense." Carson started the car up again. "You're going through a very rough time and you may have thought he was there." Carson remembered when his wife passed away, he would always hear her sweet voice, her scent in every room he'd go in, and even seeing her smile again.

Nancy's voice broke his thoughts, "You have to believe me! I would never make this up!"

"Enough of this!" Carson hissed. Suddenly, he saw Nancy open the passenger door and jump out of the door and running back toward the hospital. "Nancy!"

A part of him was urging him to be a good parent and go after his daughter for a long and firm lecture. He watched her run off and frowned, she had to learn the same way he did when her mother died.

There is no way someone can come back to life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fenton Hardy recalled a dream he had a few years ago. It was his own fear, his own nightmare. In his dream, he watched as his whole family was brutally murdered by a masked figure. Fenton wailed and sobbed at the gruesome sight of losing his entire family. At the end of the dream, the masked figure revealed it's true self. The black ski mask was removed. The masked man was himself.

He has seen many dead bodies in his life time. He remembers seeing his very first victim that was also his first murder case. It was his first day as a cop and he and Con barley knew each other at the time. They were both called on duty to a complaint from a neighbor about arguing from next door. Once he and Con got on the scene they found the devastation before them.

A woman was severely beaten and had a knife cut across her throat. The pool of blood put Fenton on edge, making his stomach turn. But what made him tremble were her eyes. Her pale brown eyes that were still open, staring straight at Fenton as if she were to say, 'Why couldn't you save me?'

As the course of his years continued, seeing a dead body was just like seeing a bird outside. It was common for him. But now, standing over his dead son seemed to bring back all those horrible nightmares again.

Just like his nightmare, he did see his whole family killed in front of him. Frank, still unmoved by his dead son's side, was silent now. Laura was hovering over Frank in a tight embrace as she caressed Joe's blond hair. Fenton sat on the other side of Joe, watching Laura and Frank. He desperately tried to speak, beginning for words to pour out. Anything.

But his head was filled with guilt; he could see Joe's blood on his own hands. For he knew deep down it was him to was the true murder of his son.

Fenton buried his face in his hands, refusing to let his family see him break down. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to think of something- anything to get him to think straight….

"_I can't see!" Five-year-old Joe pouted as he tried to hop through the large crowd. _

_Fenton chuckled as he picked Joe up and placed him on his shoulders. "How about now, buddy?"_

_Joe's eyes widened with a larger smile as he watched the fireworks spark in front of him. _

"_Now don't forget to make a wish." Fenton reminded his son. _

_Joe shut his eyes as he tapped his check with his finger. "OH- I got one!"_

"_Uh-huh!" Fenton said. "If you say you're wish it won't come true!"_

_If dreams do come true,_ Fenton thought, _then I want my son back._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Hardy?" Fenton snapped out of his daze and rose up from his seat and approached the doctor. He placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry for your lost. We can assist you with all the proper preparations, but I'll have to ask that your family begins making their way back home. We need to prepare the body and we have other patients to-."

"Just give us five more minutes," Fenton said. His eyes softened, "Please."

The doctor nodded. "I'll be back in five minutes." Once the doctor left, Fenton pulled Laura aside and held her arm steadily. "We need to go, Laura."

"No," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I can't leave him."

"I know, honey." He whispered as he fought back tears. "We have to."

"But," she looked over at Frank. "Right now?"

"No, in a few minutes."

"Fenton, you have to say something to him, please."

Fenton carefully approached his son, "Frank."

Frank remained comatose, focused in his own world. His mind filled with Nancy's last words to him. _Joe said it isn't your fault, and he's coming back. Keep his body here, no matter what. _Was she just saying things to make him feel better? Or was she actually telling the truth?

Frank remembers hearing stories of miracles, how someone is proclaimed dead and then miraculously waking up the few minutes later. He remembers reading the novel "90 Minutes in Heaven" about a man who was killed in a car accident and woke to tell his tale. Could this be one of those times?

_No, just stop Hardy. Things like this never happen, just face the truth. _

_Your brother is dead._

Frank felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He quickly brushed his shoulder, not wanting any comfort. His eyes widened when he felt no hand on either of his shoulders. But the tight on his shoulder was toughened.

"Frank?" Fenton's weary voice broke. "Look at me, son."

The room feel to an eerie silence before Frank spoke for the first time, "I want to be alone with him for a minute."

"Frank-."

"Please." Frank begged, facing his father. "Just a minute."

Laura ushered Fenton slowly out of the room, leaving the brothers…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_This is it, I need to get Frank's attention._

Frank waited until his parents were out of the room to stand over his brother's body and took a deep breath. "H-Hey, Joe." He whispered.

Joe stood on the other side of his own dead body, a smile printed across his face. "Hey, Frank."

Frank shook his head as tears began to form, "I'm sorry, Joe. I'm so sorry."

Joe reached for Frank's hand as he squeezed it tight. "Don't be."

Frank looked down at his own hand then back up, "Joe?"

Joe smiled, hoping that Frank could see him, he stuck his tongue out. "Scared of ghosts?"

Joe waited in anticipation for Frank's reaction, but instead, Frank pulled away from the grip and collapsed on his brother's side, sobbing.

Frank did not see Joe.

_Why can't Frank see me? _

"_Maybe it's because he is letting go."_

Joe spun around, looking for the voice. "Iola?"

"_You don't have much time, Joe. You have to get back to the human world."_

"How?" Joe cried, circling around the room. "H-How?"

"_You must figure it out on your own, Joe. I can't help you."_

Frustrated, Joe paced over to Frank and gave him a hard punch in his shoulder. "Frank! Come on! You have to hear me! Come. On!"

"Frank!"

Nancy rushed through the door and looked straight at Joe, her eyes meeting his, she nodded, letting Joe know that she could see him. "Frank," Nancy whispered, sitting by his side she hugged his arm. "I need you to see something for me."

"Nan, please." Frank begged. "Just leave us alone."

"Frank." Nancy shook Frank, forcing him to stand on his feet and face her. She held his hand as she stood on his right side. "Do you see anything in front of you?"

Joe bit his lip as he watched Frank stare right through him, praying that Frank would answer yes.

Frank looked down at Nancy, "What am I supposed to see?"

Nancy smiled slightly and said, "Your brother."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

**{{{*Little Piece of Heaven*}}}**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray…You're my only hope." ("Only Hope" cover by Switchfoot, originally written and sung by Mandy Moore)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_This is it. This is my only shot-! If I can get Frank to see me, maybe he can use his brain to figure out how I'm supposed to come back._

_But by the looks of things- that wasn't going to happen._

"Nancy." Frank's tone lowered, sounding insulted. "Enough of this alright? If this is some kind of sick way to make me feel better-."

"Frank!" Nancy exclaimed, grasping his shoulder. "I would never **ever** lie to you and you know that! You just have to believe, Frank!"

"This is bullshit, Nancy." Frank grabbed his coat as he began storming toward the door. Frank suddenly stopped in his place, swearing that he felt a cold air go right through him.

"Frank Hardy!" Nancy snapped, forcing his hand back into the room. "You have to believe that he's here, if you don't-!"

Joe shrugged helplessly at Nancy as he held her other hand. "Forget it Nancy, my time's almost up anyway. Frank's too devastated and doesn't believe in this kind of things anyway-."

Nancy shook her head, ignoring Joe's goodbye. "Frank, you believe in miracles don't you? Whenever we were in bad situations, you always believed we'd pull through it and we did! Joe would always pray and hope that you'd get better whenever you're hurt because he had faith-!"

Frank's eyes grew darker as he hissed, "Enough Nancy. Stop this **now**."

"If you don't believe," Nancy paused, making sure she still had Frank's attention. "He won't be able to come back! You have to believe me, and believe that Joe is right here, right next to me."

Joe looked down at his fading hands, warning him that he will soon return to heaven- for good. "Nancy," Joe said. Nancy's eyes began to fill with tears as she shook her head. Joe forced a smile, "Take care of Frank for me-."

Frank punched the wall hard and wailed, "Shut up! He's not here, Nancy! He's dead! Look behind you, he's **dead**." Frank collapsed to his knees and began to sob. "He's dead. Because of me."

"Nan, tell him it's really not his fault." Joe urged, watching Nancy embrace Frank in a hug. "Nance, take care of Frank, and tell him I never blamed him-."

"Frank," Nancy cried, watching Joe slowly fade away. "You have to believe, please! Just for a minute- look up and try!"

Frank slowly lifted his head and looked behind Nancy, still unable to see anything behind her.

_Maybe I can talk to him!_

Joe forced a smile and a laugh as he said, "Geez Frank, you cried more than Iola does whenever we watched Titanic, and she watches that movie a lot."

Frank slowly stood up, Nancy clutching his arm. He whispered to Nancy, "I-I heard a laugh. It sounded like him…"

Nancy smiled, hoping for both of them that Frank would be able to see Joe.

Frank closed his eyes and forced his mind to picture his brother, hoping that when he opens them back up he'd see him.

"I think I see some wrinkles on you, old man."

Frank's eyes refused to open, his own head picturing his brother in front of him. He felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder. "You're scared of ghosts? I better remember that."

Frank slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him. There he was. His brother, with a smile across his face, tackled Frank with a hug. Joe's whole body see-through, but his eyes still vibrant as he laughed, "Freaked yet?"

Frank broke back into a sob as he tried to hug his brother, but felt nothing but cold air. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I'm so sorry. I-I should have been there."

Joe pulled away from Frank and smiled, "I never blamed you for a second." Joe's smile faded as he watched his body begin to fade. "I-It's not working! I-I'm not coming back! What do I do?"

"N-No!" Frank begged. "Joey, don't go!"

Joe looked up at Frank surprisingly; he never called him Joey since they were younger. He forced a smile as he began to fully fade away, "Take care, Frankie."

With wide eyes, Frank watched his brother disappear in front of him. Silence filled the room as Nancy and Frank waited for something, anything to happen.

Frank shut his eyes, hoping that this too was a dream. That he really didn't see his dead brother in front of him

No. He convinced himself. _You've just gone crazy Hardy._

Nancy tried to find the right words to say to Frank, but gasped as she looked over Joe's bed. "F-Frank! Look!"

Frank jumped beside Nancy and looked down at his dead brother, trying to find what Nancy was seeing. A smile formed across his brother's face, one that he didn't recognize seeing before. _I must have missed that. _Frank thought. _That was always there._

He looked down at Joe's cold hand, swearing he saw his brother's fingers move. _Bodies do that after they die, Hardy. You've lost your mind._

"Frank," Nancy breathed.

Frank looked over at his brother's face, and too began to cry….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Three Days Later…**

"Frank, you've been in here quite a while."

Frank sat at his room desk and shut his laptop, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I've just been busy."

Laura Hardy crossed her arms as she leaned against his doorway. "You've been looking up explanations for days. There doesn't have to be logic behind everything, honey. If that were true, we'd have no faith."

Frank jumped up from his bed and ran his hair through his messy hair. "I-I know, but you know me." He bit his lip as he looked at his mother. "Mom, you and dad believe me don't you? I mean, what Nancy and I saw at the hospital?"

"Of course we do." Laura smiled warmly as she embraced her son. "We don't think you're crazy, even though you think you are."

Frank laughed as he pulled away from her hug. "Thanks, mom."

"Why don't you go outside? He's been waiting for you." Laura smiled as she watched her son rush off.

Fenton came up behind her and embraced her in a hug. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded with a big smile, "Never better."

Frank rushed down the stairs and began making his way outside. He gasped as he felt something hard hit his stomach, sending him a step backward. "Ow!"

"Gotta think fast next time, old man!"

Frank smiled at his baby brother, who had a big goofy grin, who would tease and annoy Frank till' no end, who had a new view in life.

And most of all…

Who was fully alive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**"There's a little piece of heaven, ready when you are…Help me find the reason, and I'll help you find a way to get rid of all your pain little by little, day by day..You'll get stronger, if you need me I'm not far away, just hold on and I'll help you find a way." (Heaven "Little By Little" by Theory of a Deadman) **

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**THE END**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(Epilogue will be posted soon)


	6. Chapter 6

**{{{*Little Piece of Heaven*}}}**

**{{*(EPILOGUE) *}}  
**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"…_Teach me from wrong and right, and I'll show you what I can be. And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me…" (Saving Me by Nickelback) _

xXxXXxXxXxXx

Once Joe woke up from his comatose state, Fenton immediately jumped into action in finding the very monster that could do this to his son. Luke Benson was soon caught at the airport and arrested for attempted murder. But the bigger mystery was Joe's miraculous recovery. Just how was he pronounced dead and then alive no less than an hour later?

Joe's 'miracle' as everyone began calling it, made its way to the local newspapers, some even questions local churches about Joe's recovery. Joe told his story to only a few, knowing that this was one adventure that he would never forget.

Though Frank was intrigued by his little brother's spiritual journey, he himself was happier about the fact of his little brother being alive in general…

Three days after Joe's recovery, Frank found his brother sitting outside.

"It's late, Joe."

Joe sat on the newly grown green grass, staring up at the clear night sky, taking in the night breeze. He smirked up at his brother, "I'm aware of this."

Frank sat beside his brother and smiled. Joe chuckled, "What are you smiling about?"

"I keep wondering if everything was a dream…" Joe looked beside his brother, "I felt like everything was just a horrible nightmare that would never end. Iola said it wasn't my time yet, but, I don't understand something. Some people, like me, die anyway. Why was I brought back?"

"Well," Frank started looking up at the stars. "Sometimes, ordinary people are meant to do miraculous things. Besides helping our clients by solving mysteries, maybe God has something bigger planned for you!"

"So do you." Joe smiled, "We'll figure it out together."

Frank smiled beside his brother, both feeling that if their lives were to end tomorrow, or next week, or many years from now, their job would never be complete…

To be a brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**THE END**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I want to say thank you so much to all the readers, reviewers, and the people who favorite the story as well! All of your words and encouragement mean so much to me! Thank you all for bearing me through with it! Hope you all enjoy my other works! ~LilJay**


	7. PLEASE READ

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

hi everybody! I know this story ended a long time ago, but I was curious if the readers would like any of the following...

**A) A remake of the whole s****tory:** which means that the story will be SOMEWHAT based on the same storyline, but go into more detail. The summary would be the same, but maybe the conditions will be different. For example, Joe's time in heaven, etc. If many others would like a remake, there may be some parts different from the original.

**B) A Continuation of** (Family/Spiritual): I was very inspired to write this story, and I think I can do it again based on family values and such. It won't be like this one and instead of focusing on death, it'll be praising life. It'll be a follow up on "Little Piece of Heaven".

**C) Nothing at all**: If some feel that the story is fine the way it is and it should end right there and then, then I won't continue it or edit it in anyway.

I feel like If I have the chance, I can remake it and make it better, but I know some would be upset if the oringinal is gone.

What do you all think? Please let me know!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxX


End file.
